legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ShermanTheMythran/I think we ALL owe someone an apology...
I know everyone is furious with AM. Especially me. After all, how could he let us down like that!? We've all been tricked! Yes, but not in the way it appears... Let me explain. I was able to talk to AM straightfoward and uncovered some shocking information. Before I explain, I'm going to need everyone to clear their minds of any preconceived info about the hacker, AM44, etc., as it may be contradictory to the truth. The following was solemnly sworn as the truth by AwesomeMe. About six months ago, AwesomeMe was confronted in-game by player who desperately wanted to win a contest, which AM had won the last of. He asked for AwesomeMe's password, so he could get in to AwesomeMe's account. Naturally, AM said no. Now here's a truth about the common story that's often missed: this user did NOT hack AM; instead, he turned to one of AM's friends, an undisclosed member of this wiki. This "friend" ratted on AM, handing over the password after the user made the notion of hacking the friend. After wreaking havoc on AM's accounts across the net with the password, this user ("the hacker") began following AM around in-game once he regained control of his LEGO ID. This user cursed at AM, and was reported by an anonymous bystander. "The hacker" was blocked for six months. Now, six months later, the whole scenario has resurfaced: the hacker's time was up, and he was back in-game. Contrary to popular belief, the two had a brief and embarrassing (for the hacker) confrontation in-game, during which AM reported the hacker who was subsequently banned. He is now out of this picture. Then AM remembered the friend that ratted on him. Now, just weeks before the hacker came back in-game, I had a discussion with AM in-game. AM was evidently scared to death about the hacker coming back. I told him he needed to get past his fears and stand up for what he knew to be right; in that case, protecting privacy. AM felt he needed to deliver the same message to his "friend" - actually, mostly fan - who could have used the same advice back when he was asked for AM's password. Now, he couldn't just come in and yell at the guy, that's not revenge. He wanted to intimidate the guy, make him infamous. So, how would he do it? Since he realized it wouldn't be wise to impersonate the guy himself, he hired none other than his very own sister. It has been made clear that the two don't get along very well, so she would know how to handle this "revenge" thing. And there's AM44 for you. TheBigLegoFan does not fit into any of this, he was just a random noob who got mad at Mythrun for no legitimate reason and left the wiki, 'nuff said. So AM44 and AwesomeMe were NOT the same person, they were siblings (albeit the same IP) and were in cahoots with each other. About the cursing, AwesomeMe told me that she said she wouldn't go beyond name-calling. But she did. If you look at Jamesster's transcript from the other blog post, you'll see that AM made a "-_-" face after she cursed. That was at her. He had nothing to do with that element. Oh, and speaking of that chat, that was key in his evil plan's demise. That's when it became known to him that Jamesster wasn't buying it. They were on to him. That's when he created the blog post about leaving, abandoning the spree before he got found out (it was a very personal matter for him, which is why I didn't even know about it), planning to come back a week later for "missing his friends". But he wasn't fast enough. I was intrigued by the records that Jamesster saved and had to find out more: was this really him!? Was he lying to me about the "hacker" this WHOLE TIME!? If he was, it would be the end of "us", since our whole relationship would have been a lie, hence the devastation that ensued when Wikia confirmed my suspicions. For those of you remember PAH's rantings back in the summer (if you were around at the time, it's not easy to forget :P) and the heartbreak that followed, primarily my own, this was worse. In rage, I blabbed it on the wiki and turned the entire wiki against him. This was partially my fault and partially his. If he hadn't kept the whole thing a secret, we wouldn't have had this problem. Then again, it was a personal matter... I went off the deep end when I spread the news, and now I'm here to take it back. AM, I'm sorry. I hope that everyone else sees the situation in the same light. I think EVERYONE here made a mistake. No one excluded. I pray that you do not hold his wrongdoings against him... So, why am I telling you this, and not him? Because at the time of typing this blog post, many of you are still enemies of AM, and would be better recepted by you coming from me. Also, I'm saying all of this to clear my friend's name. I probably revealed more than AM would have liked disclosed, but now you know the truth and won't hold anything against him. That is all. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts